fallout_shooting_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Creed
"I'm ready, how 'bout you?" ~ Creed's famous quote before the Gunfight at the Dancing Deathclaw, Boulder County, c. 2255. Mathias A. Creed, known best as Constable Creed by the citizens of the Boulder County is a presiding figure of law and order in the region. Folks who have had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with Creed would describe the man as a determined, good-hearted gentleman with a desire to do good for the people under his protection. However, to those who do not abide by the law or disregard others for the sake of selfish gain Throughout the region of Boulder and beyond, Creed is remarkably quick on the draw, some say he has the fastest hand on the Frontier. A statement that has yet to be disproven. Appearance Despite having become a ghoul Creed maintains some manner of complexion, while his nose and general skin complexion is obviously no longer up to par with smoothskins, Creed's body hasn't decomposed to the extent of most other ghouls and is often mistaken for a burn victim. This lack of radiation-induced decomposition has helped Creed become a welcome face amongst the folks in Boulder County, electing him as one of the towns Constables as well as viewing him in a more positive light. Though some still view Ghouls as nothing but talking zombies, Creed tries to take his ghoulification in stride. He possesses long locks of jet black hair, his signature weather-worn tophat, and a black duster which displays his dual badges. One indicating his position as a Lawman of Boulder County, and the other identifying him as a Constable, a group of individuals who are vaguely similar to the Regulators of the Capital Wasteland. Personality Backstory S.P.E.C.I.A.L. "For all the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. boys and girls in the wasteland!" Strength - 4 Perception - 6(+1)/7 Endurance - 5 Charisma - 6 (+2)/ 8 Intelligence - 5 Agility - 9 Luck - 9 Equipment Dual Custom Remington 1858 New Army Revolvers -''' Creed carries dual customized revolvers as his weapons of choice. These revolvers have customized swing-out cylinders for easier reloading, double action triggers, and fire .44 Magnum centerfire ammunition. '''Brass 'Mare's Leg - '''Repeater rifle chambered in .45 caliber. '''Knuckle Dusters -' Pair of brass knuckles used for melee combat. Effective for interrogations. 'Weathered Tophat -' PER +1, CHA +2. Notable Skills and Traits Ghoulified - Immune to and healed by radiation, as per ghoulish physiology. Biologically immortal because of this condition. At the downside of looking like a brain munching zombie. Southern Hospitality - Coiupled with a southern drawl, Creed has a natural charisma about his demeanor that appeals to others. Making his presence more desirable. Dead Eye - One shot, two birds, and a super mutant 50 yards down range. Creed has a remarkable eye for ballistic precision with his handguns. I Am The Law - As a Constable Creed must embody the righteous virtues of a lawman, at the drop of a hat his persona can turn from kindhearted showman to grizzly interrogator. Showman's Finesse - Having been a showman in a traveling carnival in his past, Creed knows how to please a crowd with wit and performances. Quick On The Draw - You could have sworn his gun was holstered a second ago. The Judge, Jury, and Executioner - One For The Sinner, One For The Saint - This Shot Was Not Meant For You - Category:Loaf's Roster